mariofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Super Mario Bros. 3
Game Boy Advance als Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3 Virtual Console |Genre=Jump 'n' Run |Spielmodi=1-2 Spieler |Plattform(en)=NES, GBA, Virtual Console |Alterseinstufung= NES/Famicom: keine GBA/Wii: }} Super Mario Bros. 3 ist ein Jump 'n' Run, das 1988 in Japan und erst 1991 in Europa erschienen ist. Es ist der Nachfolger von Super Mario Bros. 2 in Europa und den Vereinigten Staaten bzw. von Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels in Japan. Ursprünglich für das Nintendo Entertainment System erschienen, erlebte es mittlerweile zahlreiche Remakes wie Super Mario Advance 4 (GBA). Es ist auch das Mariospiel mit der meisten Innovation: Die Koopalinge (Bowsers Kinder) wurden angeblich eingebaut, weil Shigeru Miyamoto zu dieser Zeit selbst Kinder hatte. Auch zu den Kettenhunden, die in diesem Spiel erfunden wurden gibt es eine Geschichte: Der kleine Miyamoto war auf dem Schulweg, als ihn ein großer Hund anbellte. Er hatte große Angst, bis er merkte, dass der Hund angebunden war. Dieses Ereignis prägte ihn so sehr, dass er Jahre später den Kettenhund in das Spiel Super Mario Bros. 3 einprogrammierte. Erneut versucht Bowser, die Herrschaft über das Pilz-Königreich zu erlangen und ist der Endgegner des Spiels. Erstmals treffen die Protagonisten Mario und Luigi auf die Koopalinge. Außerdem haben zahlreiche neue Verwandlungen, Items und Gegner ihren ersten Auftritt in einem Videospiel überhaupt. Noch heute wird es vielfach zu den besten Videospielen aller Zeiten gezählt und ist mit 17,23 Millionen verkaufter Einheiten hinter dem Original Super Mario Bros. das meistverkaufte Spiel für seine Konsole. In Japan ist Super Mario World der direkte Nachfolger und trägt den Untertitel Super Mario Bros. 4, was außerhalb Japans nicht übernommen wurde. Super Mario Bros. 3 ist auch das erste Spiel der Mario Serie, für das eine große Werbekampagne gestartet wurde. Beispielsweise gab es im Happy Meal von McDonald's Figuren von Mario, Luigi, Toad und Prinzessin Peach. Darüber hinaus wurde eine Zeichentrickserie mit dem Namen The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 entwickelt, die sich von der Handlung an den Videospiel orientiert. Handlung Bowser versuchte erneut, diesmal mit Hilfe der Koopalinge, die Herrschaft über das Pilz-Königreich zu erobern. Er entsandte sie in sieben Bezirke des Reiches, wo sie daraufhin die Zauberstäbe der jeweiligen Könige stahlen und die Herrscher in verschiedene seltsame Geschöpfe verwandelten. Mario und Luigi wurden alsbald von Prinzessin Peach um Hilfe gerufen um die Ordnung wiederherzustellen. So durchkämpften die Brüder die sieben Welten und schlugen jeweils am Ende einer solchen einen Koopaling. So gewannen sie Zauberstab um Zauberstab zurück, welche die Könige wieder zurückverwandelte. Währenddessen entführte Bowser jedoch Prinzessin Peach und verschleppte sie in sein Schloss. Doch auch hier konnten die Mario Bros. ihn aufspüren und in einem Kampf besiegen. Die Prinzessin war befreit und das Pilz-Königreich wieder gerettet. Gameplay Insgesamt besteht Super Mario Bros. 3 aus 90 Leveln, die auf acht Welten aufgeteilt sind. Zum ersten Mal überhaupt in der Serie ist dem Spieler eine Übersichtskarte gegeben, durch die er an manchen Stellen wählen kann, welche Level er bestreiten will. Dazu treten Festungen in Erscheinung, die jeweils in der Mitte einer jeden Welt zu finden sind, wobei alle von Boom Booms als kleine Bosse bewohnt werden. Am Ende der ersten sieben Welten trifft man auf ein Luftschiff, das von einem der Koopalinge geführt wird. In der achten Welt muss schließlich Bowser in seiner Festung besiegt werden. Alle Welten unterliegen einem bestimmten Thema, wie etwa Wüste oder Himmel. Auf der Übersichtskarte lassen sich noch andere Felder finden. Im Toad-Haus wartet der Pilz Toad und dort können Extra-Leben durch Mini-Spiele gewonnen werden. In anderen Toad-Häusern kann man zwischen drei Truhen aussuchen, die alle verschiedene Power-Ups wie Sterne erhalten. Diese Power-Ups können dann über die Übersichtskarte eingesetzt werden. Am Ende eines jeden Levels muss ein Block angeschlagen werden um es zu beenden. Durch diesen Block erhält der Spieler je nach dem entweder eine Pilz-, eine Blumen-, oder eine Sternenkarte. Nach drei Leveln und somit drei eingesammelten Karten werden die Karten gegen Leben getauscht. Für drei Sterne werden fünf, für drei Blumen drei, für drei Pilze zwei und für eine gemischte Anzahl Karten ein Leben ausgezahlt. Welten * Buschland * Wüstenland * Wasserland * Riesenland * Himmelland * Eisland * Röhrenland * Dunkelland * Warp-Zone Gegner Bosse * Boom Boom * Bowser * Koopalinge ** Iggy Koopa ** Larry Koopa ** Lemmy Koopa ** Ludwig von Koopa ** Morton Koopa Jr. ** Roy Koopa ** Wendy O. Koopa Charaktere Verwandlungen Galerie Bilder zu diesem Artikel sind in dieser Galerie auffindbar. Auszeichnungen Screwattack/ Gametrailer * Platz 1: Best NES Games of all times (das einzige Mario Spiel in dieser Kategorie) * Platz 1: Best Mario Games of all times ! Kategorie:Super Mario Bros.-Serie Kategorie:NES-Spiel Kategorie:1988-Spiel